


Dead by Daylight

by Rychalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), M/M, Qrow is a nerd, dorks being dorks, inspired by a real life conversation, ozpin is too old for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rychalla/pseuds/Rychalla
Summary: Qrow has a new favorite game. Ozpin is not particularly amused by the game, but is happy that Qrow is happy.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Kudos: 19





	Dead by Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a silly drabble I whipped up in like 10 minutes while watching my partner play Dead by Daylight. Hope you enjoy!

"Hell yeah! I got a sun hat to protect my skin, a pipe, a chainsaw, and flannel!" Qrow exclaimed, adjusting his game controller as he waited for the round to start.

"You are truly an inspiration to rednecks everywhere," Ozpin deadpanned, not looking up from his book.

"He's not a redneck, Oz, he's a hillbilly! Gods, have you even been listening?!" Qrow corrected his partner with an exasperated roll of his eyes, already knowing full well Oz couldn't care less about this silly game.

"Admittedly, I have not," Ozpin grinned into his novel. Truth be told, he had no idea what was going on in Qrow's new favorite game. He knew it was violent and Halloween themed, and that was the extent of Ozpin's knowledge.

"Oh come on Oz, it's easy! If you're the killer, you just go around killing people, and if you're a survivor, you try not to die. The killers are all horror movie knockoffs, so it's really just a matter of knowing your movie history," Qrow shrugged.

"How perplexing," Ozpin rolled his eyes at Qrow's explanation, "At any rate, I hope this round goes well." Qrow hummed his acknowledgement, and Ozpin promptly turned his full attention back to his book. Or, at least, he tried to. Every few minutes or so, he'd hear Qrow yell out some expletives at the TV, indicating his actions didn't have the desired, probably murderous, outcome.

Despite not much caring for how violent this new Dead By Daylight game was, he could tell Qrow was genuinely having fun with it, losses notwithstanding. And as cumbersome as it was to need to pointedly avoid looking at the screen ("motion sickness really is a bitch, I'm so sorry Oz"), Ozpin was happy to spend time hanging out with his boyfriend and watching him have fun.

Feeling particularly sentimental, Ozpin curled closer to Qrow, careful to not interrupt his gameplay. Without missing a beat, Qrow readjusted so that he and Ozpin both would be more comfortable. Ozpin smiled. Nights like these, just the two of them spending time together, were among Ozpin's favorite. They didn't need to be doing the same thing to appreciate each other's company, and, to Ozpin, that was his favorite thing about spending time with Qrow. They didn't even need to talk, they could just be, and for that, Ozpin would always be grateful. And judging by how Qrow smiled when Ozpin curled up beside him, Ozpin could reasonably assume that Qrow felt the same way.


End file.
